


Happy Birthday, Lance!

by lacunaxx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Happy Birthday Lance McClain, Lil Blue Boy, Shiro (Voltron) is Not Missing, july 28, my bby, sharpshooter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacunaxx/pseuds/lacunaxx
Summary: July 28:Lance McClain's Birthday





	Happy Birthday, Lance!

**Author's Note:**

> It's Lance's birthday, everyone! Here's my contribution to the little blue sharpshooter boy's birthday.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

A groggy form lifted from the soft confines of his bed, palms reaching to rub sleep from his ocean eyes. He stumbled to his feet, a yawn forming upon his lips. Smooth, mocha-toned skin glimmered in the dim lights of the room, revealing the values of the skincare products he uses so adoringly.

As he attempted to make his way towards the door of his room to possibly go and take a shower, he ended up tripping on his own feet. With a shout, he fell face-first onto the floor, groaning irritably. “Quiznak,” came a muffled voice, followed by an incoherent mumble. The Cuban huffed and lifted himself to his feet, wobbling for a heartbeat as he found his balance.

Snorting, he laughed at his ability to fall without having anything even remotely close to him. Then, a feeling of  _ why does it seem like I'm missing something important? _ came to him, but he shrugged it off and grabbed his clothes. As soon as he stepped out the door to his room, a deliciously pleasant scent of  _ food  _ drifted to his nostrils.

His stomach growled, but, yet again, he shoved the feeling away as to relax in a warm shower. Low and behold, a foot was stuck out  as soon as he turned the corner, causing him to fall again. Looking up with a grunt, he found the onyx-eyed  _ rival  _ of his, who was holding a hand over his mouth, shoulders shaking with a silent laugh.

The Cuban mumbled a curse in Spanish before lifting himself up the second time that morning. Irritation weaving through his words, he spoke, “What do you want, Keith?”

“Ah, nothing. Just needed a quick laugh,” Keith, the raven, chuckled, “Say, are you headed towards the shower? I would take my time if I were you.” With that, he walked off, wearing that stupidly-cool looking jacket of his. A scowl distorted the boy's face, but at the same time, he decided to actually listen to the other’s suggestion.

As the water warmed, he mulled over the nagging thoughts in the back of his mind. A sigh whispered from his throat as he couldn't place his mind upon  _ what _ he had this strange feeling about. Sensing Blue purr in the back of his mind, he calmed his confusion enough to enjoy his shower.

If he had to describe it in one word, it would be _ : amazing. _ The soothing feel of silky water streaming down his skin was unimaginably magnificent. He felt as if he could possibly fall asleep, again! Droplets of the brightly tinted liquid glimmered with every beam of light that made its way to shine upon his mocha skin. His blue eyes were brimmed with content, and he was reluctant to finish cleansing himself once the water had grown cold.

A yawn passed his lips once he stepped out, sealing a towel around his waist before drying off his hair. Thin streams of water trickled down his frame, making it seem as if he were  _ glowing. _ Breathing his contentment, he allowed a grin to spread upon his face as he pulled on his clothes.

With a half-lidded gaze, he made his way from the showers, only to collide with something very soft. Blinking, he pulled back to see his best friend, who so happened to look like he had just run five marathons in a row. “Hunk? What are you-”

“You should go relax in your room for a bit, it's a perfectly nice day to just rest. Right? No need to worry about anything,” came the reply, in which had cut him off while he was speaking. The scowl returned as he sluggishly crawled to his bedroom, flopping on the bed. To his surprise, it smelled of the beach, back on Earth.

Nose twitching, he sat up to find the source of the smell, only to yelp as his door flew open faster than it should have been able to. There, in the doorway, stood Pidge, her nose scrunched. She inhaled slowly before asking, “Do you want anything? Like, a drink, or a snack?” Her bright, brown eyes sparkled with a hidden message, but he couldn't think of how to decipher it.

Crossing his arms, he pouted, saying, “I wanna know what's going on.” His eyes held irritation, confusion, and a hint of excitement. Pursing his lips, he awaited an answer, which came after a few moments.

“You'll find out soon enough,” Pidge had grumbled, turning around and stalking away. The Cuban was left in silence, until the sweet sounds of the ocean waves washed over him. A peaceful feel fell over the room as he stumbled towards his bed, quickly falling asleep.

After a few hours, even if they felt like mere minutes, he was awoken by a sharp prod to the shoulder. His eyes blinked open to spot a pale face, framed by raven hair. “Hey, get up,” the form spoke, frowning when he showed no signs of moving.

A plan formed itself into his mind, and he decided to act upon it, even if it meant getting kneed in the face. Sighing, he bent down and lifted up the unmoving lump of clothes and skin, tossing his scrawny frame over a shoulder. The Cuban's squeak echoed around the room, and the other immediately began struggling.

Rolling his eyes, Keith, the form, set him on the ground, ignoring the glare he had received afterwards. “Close your eyes,” he whispered, and when the boy obliged, he tied a blindfold over them. The instinct to lash out bubbled within him, but he stifled it as he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Just let me lead you,” Keith mumbled.

They tripped and tumbled through the halls, the raven having to repeatedly dive to catch his clumsy companion. After almost face-planting for the fiftieth time, Keith held the Cuban still as they came to a stop. Genuinely confused, he nearly flinched as he felt the blindfold lift from around his head. It was replaced by a hand, until they took a few more steps.

The sound of a door swished, and immediately the scent of  _ food  _ consumed him. He heard a tiny snicker, followed by a whisper in his ear once the hand was removed. “Open your eyes.”

Blue eyes fluttered open, widening as they took in the scene around them. Then, all at once, everyone in the room shouted, “Happy birthday, Lance!” A grin curled onto his lips, all emotions but happiness fading away.  _ So that's what I had forgotten,  _ Lance thought, laughing to himself.

“Thank you, guys. You didn't have to do this,” He said, gaze scanning the marvelous scene yet again. Draped along the walls, there was a sapphire, lace-like fabric. It shone with a glowing gradient, causing Lance's eyes to sparkle. On the dining table sat bowl after bowl of food, and in the middle stood a layered cake, in which had “Happy Birthday, Lance!” written on it.

Multiple variations of the lace-like fabric decorated the whole room, then led up to where the same message, wishing him a happy birthday, hung above a small, but brilliant mound of what looked to be his presents.

Lance put a hand over his mouth, hiding his smile as he choked back sobs of joy. “Quiznak, I love you guys,” he rasped, then turned to Keith, “Even you, Mullet.” That earned him a half-hearted jab to the side, and he chuckled quietly.

“Allura, Coran, Pidge, Hunk, Keith, and Shiro.. thank you, so, so much.” Lance then squeaked as he was enveloped into a hug by his best buddy, Hunk. “Of course, man. How could we not celebrate the best guy of all time's birthday?”

One by one, everyone managed to sneak in a hug, and whether it was awkward as all quiznak, or just plain amazing, Lance loved them all. Soon, however, they broke away to sit in their seats and begin the lovely feast of which Hunk had made. The Cuban nearly drooled just staring at it, but forced himself to be polite and share the food with the others.

After their bellies were stuffed, Coran hauled over the gifts that they had gotten him. Lance began with Allura’s first, gasping quietly as he spotted a couple of face mask containers. He smiled and hugged her in thanks. Moving on, he opened Coran’s gift, trying not to choke as he held up a vial, held within a small rope as to wear as a necklace. Inside the vial held.. food goo?

He decided not to question it and thanked Coran, then moved on to Hunk's gift. It was a few seashells that he had found in his jacket. Lance stifled away tears as he nearly tackled Hunk, homesickness momentarily washing over him. After calming himself, he smiled and opened both Pidge and Shiro's gifts, admiring the handmade watch Pidge gave him, and raising a brow the eyeliner he had received from Shiro.

Once he thanked them, he turned to see that there was nothing left to open. Lance cocked his head, then looked to Keith. The onyx-eyed raven fidgeted slightly before stepping forward, glaring at Pidge as she giggled. Then, Keith leaned down to Lance's height, shortened as he was in a chair, and wrapped him in a hug. Lance felt a quick smack of lips against his cheek before it was gone, and Keith was mumbling under his breath.

“You better remember that bonding moment,” the raven said, a soft smile on his lips, “Happy birthday, Sharpshooter.”


End file.
